Parent et les joies que cela apporte
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Ceci est la traduction de "Parenthood and the Joys There of." car je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'il y ait si peu d'histoire en français !  C'est un One-shot plutôt mignon, qui nous fait découvrir la ville de "famille" qu'entretient à présent Erik.


_Auteur : Reyuna Yukimira_

_Rated : T_

_Original : .net/s/7118802/1/Parenthood_and_the_Joys_Thereof_

_Commentaire : Bonjour à tous à et à toutes ! Ceci est une de mes premières traductions donc sachez que je viens tout juste de commencer cette « carrière », si je ne puis dire. De plus, je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site et je ne sais absolument pas comment ça marche._

_Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Parent et les joies que cela apporte.<br>**

Ce fut un dimanche matin qu'Erik se rendit compte qu'il était considéré comme le « père » de la maison en voyant le regard de chien battu lancé par Sean alors qu'il lisait son journal. Il avait pour le moment réussi son rôle à la perfection tout en parvenant à garder son sang-froid. Le mot clé était évidemment, s'impliquer à mettre de l'ordre dans un combat sauvage, sauf si son Ange gardien ne venait pas lui sauver la peau du cul. Quant à être « père », il choisit d'ignorer totalement cette pensée, car il n'avait pas le profil pour. L'ignorer serait bien plus facile...

- S'il te plaaaaait ! S'il te plaît !

Dommage qu'il ne puisse dire la même chose à Sean, convaincu que même les chiens ne pouvaient l'imiter. Erik poussa un long soupir remplis de souffrance, posa son journal et fit la plus grande erreur qu'un parent pouvait faire. S'adresser à Sean comme une personne ordinaire. Pour sa défense, il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de formation parentale correcte et que cette même situation aurait donné des difficultés à de véritables parents ayant déjà de l'expérience.

- D'accord Sean. C'est quoi ?

Merde... Il n'avait même pas réalisé son erreur que Sean commença à parler aussi vite qu'une girouette, tant et tant, qu'Erik ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait si ce n'était les « tu vois ? » ou bien les « avoir totalement... » et les « joli n'est ce pas ? ».

Erik se demanda un instant, hébété, si un bouton OFF se trouvait sur le corps du garçon et qu'à sa connaissance, il n'était pas prêt de sortir de cet enfer et que se serait une mort lamentable si il se faisait tuer par la voix de l'adolescent. Ravalant sa fierté, il allait tout juste sortir une excuse, un peu faible certes (ou pas d'excuse du tout) lorsque Charles apparut enfin. Erik crut pendant quelques secondes apercevoir une apparition divine, étant donné que son ange gardien venait d'arriver. Mais lorsqu'il lança un regard suppliant vers l'autre homme, il se rendit compte que Charles se retenait de rire et toute foi qu'il entretenait pour lui disparut, laissant place à une envie irrésistible d'aller en face du télépathe pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Il ne put cependant rien faire, car il s'avérait que Sean crachait une version extrêmement déformée de son nom, ses yeux de chiots tournés vers lui.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses Erik ? Ça va vraiment être génial hein ? Ce sera vraiment magnifique et génial ! Et s'il te plaît...

Le garçon semblait empli d'énergie et d'espoir, et en dépit de ce qu'était Erik, un homme endurci par la douleur et la déception, il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose au garçon. Mais il était intelligent et il était connu pour ne pas donner son accord avant de savoir ce qui allait se tramer. Alors, ce fut plutôt intelligemment qu'il répondit, un peu confus :

- Hein?

Sean se mit à son niveau avec une moue et recommença à baragouiner sous les fous rires de Charles qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Erik souhaita alors que les poumons de celui-ci fasse en sorte qu'il s'étrangle dans son rire, bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment puisque c'était son unique, merveilleux, patient, et meilleur ami. Ce même meilleur ami qui tombait d'ailleurs de sa chaise tant il riait du sort d'Erik. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec mépris. Sean, quand à lui, commençait à s'impatienter.

- Papa ! Est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Fais attention à moiiiiii !

Et ce fut comme si l'enfant n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, trop occupé à regarder la moue du nouveau « père » de cette famille hétéroclite. Son angoisse d'adolescent fut assez épais pour qu'il ne remarque pas la réaction de son interlocuteur au moment où les mots lui sortirent de la bouche. Erik, bien qu'il se savait attribué de ce rôle, fut tout de même pris au dépourvu. Car c'était différent entre le savoir et le dire. D'une part, ses sentiments se partageaient. C'était un chose étrange que de se faire appeler autrement que par son propre nom. Tous les enfants le faisaient à présent, alors qu'il pensait que le sujet avait été déblayé et qu'ils avaient cesser d'essayer de l'irriter. Pas de commentaire bien sur, sur le fait de savoir ou non s'ils avaient vraiment fait des efforts. D'une autre part, l'idée même le terrifiait, parce qu'il avait condamné toutes émotions hors de lui. Pour un homme dont toute sa vie avait été dictée par la fureur, la vengeance et la douleur, devenir père était pour lui... trop bizarre. Avoir une maison avec des enfants qui cherchaient en lui des conseils, des règles, l'amour, l'affection et une appartenance... Ces pensées lui donnèrent une étrange sensation, semblable à un essaim de papillons chauds au creux de son estomac et il commença à paniquer.

- _Merde Charles_ ! Pensa-t-il très fort. _Attrape moi, je ne sens plus mes jambes_.

La fierté d'Erik ne l'aurait pas laissé dire qu'il se perdait lui-même et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami avec un air pathétique sur le visage, il le vit sur le sol, en train d'essayer de ne pas avoir une crise de fou rire. Que diable ! Cela donna envie à Erik de faire quelque chose de très puéril, comme piétiner son pied ou grogner à pleine voix.

- _Charles !_ Pensa Erik désespérément_. Sérieusement, rattrape moi pour l'amour de dieu ! Sors moi de là !_

La panique monta en lui par vagues et le contrôleur de métal ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré le respect qu'il avait pour ses de ses amis, il allait se lever, se mettre loin de Sean et rejoindre sa chambre. Mais Charles, le bâtard, était trop occupé à rire pour l'aider et lui envoya un message mental en retour.

- _Ho, allez papa ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas gérer un simple adolescent tout maigre !  
><em>  
>Puis il s'effondre à nouveau. Erik ne put s'empêcher de grogner cette fois-ci.<br>He bien... L'esprit d'Erik était fin prompt à s'adapter à la situation, maintenant qu'il avait une occasion de se venger. Paternité soudaine ou pas, les années de conditionnement bouillonnait en lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait à faire. Certes, il ne pouvait causer aucun préjudice à ce rat, car Charles restait son (unique) meilleur ami. Mais il était sur qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour enrager le professeur. Et maintenant qu'il était calme, il voulait rapidement réaliser ce qu'était le bonheur d'être père. Alors, Erik fit quelque chose qu'il faisait très rarement : plonger dans son passé pour se rappeler lorsque son père était vivant et qu'il était comme Sean. Il se souvint alors de ce que faisait son père. Il fit au mieux de prendre une mine regrettable, calmant la grimace béate qui menaçait d'éclater et utilisa la plus vieille méthode qui soit.

- Sean... Pourquoi ne le demanderais-tu pas à ta mère ? Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Ainsi, Erik savait qu'il se vengeait. Puisque l'Institut ne constituait que deux adultes et une multitudes d'enfants et que ces adultes étaient lui et Charles... Si Erik était le père, il était inévitable que Charles soit la mère ! Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, car Sean s'illumina comme s'il était devant un arbre de Noël en entendant cette proposition et fut soudain attaché à Charles. Erik sourit.

- _Débrouille toi avec ça_! Pensa-t-il, rayonnant et remplis de suffisance, dépliant son journal avec jubilation et commençant à faire son chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

Sean avait déjà commencé son monologue, visant cette fois-ci Charles et semblait avoir oublié comment était le professeur.

- Alors maman, je pensais que si nous avions... s'il vous plaît ? Avoir totalement...

Erik ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, sachant l'avoir échappé belle. Comme il passait à présent devant le regard colérique de Charles, Erik fut incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que de l'embrasser. Il lui dit gaiement :

- Appelle moi quand le dîner est prêt, maman.

Il ajouta un « Ha ! » mental avant qu'il ne le quitte. Il était pratiquement sûr que Charles allait trouver un moyen de se venger. Enfin, il est vrai qu'il ne respecterait pas son ami si lui non plus ne gagnait pas quelques points. Mais maintenant, Erik était heureux de savoir qu'il avait gagné une bataille, bien que ce ne soit pas la guerre.

Quant à cette « paternité »... Erik n'avait pas l'intention de changer. Il allait toujours pousser Sean hors de la fenêtre ou se conduire comme un âne. Mais ce rôle, il pouvait le gérer. Après tout, il aimait ses enfants, même si jamais il ne l'avouerais. Et s'ajouter ce « titre » ne l'affectait pas vraiment, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, si on choisirait qu'il serait le père, Charles serait évidemment la mère. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça et faire des taquineries à Charles serait bien plus facile. Et les enfants l'aideront sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.


End file.
